


Fixation

by ClothesBeam



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol, Bottom Hank, Multi, Oral Sex, Polyamory Negotiations, Threesome, Top Connor, questionably ethical decision making
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 21:31:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15872124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClothesBeam/pseuds/ClothesBeam
Summary: Gavin Reed has An Experience.He wasn't, however, expecting his feelings to get involved.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> IMPORTANT: Hank is drunk at the start of the fic, and there is obviously the thing of a superior officer / subordinate thing going on here. In the context of the fic it's fully consensual and not manipulative, but the situation itself may squick some, so heads up there.  
> Remember, ~fiction is not real life~

Gavin sighed and rested his hands on his hips as he surveyed his work. In the midst of the office party that had purportedly been organised to celebrate his recent resolution of a particularly nasty and elusive homicide case, some dumbass had decided to abuse their access privileges and remove some stuff from the evidence archive.

It’d only taken him three fucking hours, but everything was finally back to the way it was. Thankfully nothing had been affected beyond use or actually contaminated, or Fowler would come down on all their asses. Covering up the fact the chain of custody had been wrecked wasn’t the most ethical thing, but he didn’t have the capacity to care right then.

Everyone else had probably gone by now. Gavin hoped they’d taken some time to clean things up before moving onto the nearest bar, but he was hardly holding his breath after that little lot.

Once he’d climbed the stairs back to the ground floor, he saw things were actually neat and tidy. The obnoxious streamers and balloons were gone, and there wasn’t a trace of the alcohol or junk food the place had been inundated with before.

Gavin headed in the direction of his desk to grab his keys and wallet. It wouldn’t surprise him if it’d been Connor who’d stuck around to tidy everything up. Even though he was supposed to be a Deviant now, he wouldn’t complain about being asked to do things like that, so still managed to get taken advantage of in these situations. Gavin may have done that a few times himself in the past…

As Gavin crossed the floor, the sensor lights finally flickered to life. He was now able to see Hank was sitting on his desk with Connor’s hand down his pants. Gavin kind of wished they’d stayed off.

“Sh-shit, I thought everyone had left already,” Hank slurred, clearly still tipsy and obviously embarrassed.

Connor looked over his shoulder and caught Gavin with his usual penetrating stare, though he didn’t seem to be at all surprised to see him. Gavin knew he could view the CCTV feeds live whenever he wanted, so he had to have known he was still around.

Did he _plan_ this?

Gavin raised a hand to the side of his face to block his view of them as he leaned over to open his desk drawer. “Jesus old man, put it away,” he muttered.

To Hank’s credit, he tried to, but Connor wouldn’t move his hand. By the time Gavin had pocketed his keys and started turning around, he could see they were still in the same position. Connor held his gaze coolly.

“Well, you don’t seem to mind either way.” Connor finally withdrew his hand, his demeanour immediately becoming kinder as he turned back to Hank and helped him to stand up and adjust himself. “You’d rather continue this at home, right?”

Hank mumbled something indecipherable but his tone sounded generally agreeable. Gavin rolled his eyes and made his way toward the exit. He supposed he had to take some responsibility and make sure Connor was at least going to be the one to drive.

The main entrance to the station was locked at this hour, so they all headed to the side door that was meant to be used afterhours. Gavin scanned his building pass and held the door for the other two. Connor hefted Hank’s arm around his shoulders a little more securely before reaching out to scan both of their passes as well. But rather than just walk past, Connor stopped in front of Gavin and grabbed his chin to deliver a rough kiss.

Gavin froze, and for once the heat of his rage wasn’t enough to snap him out of it. He’d seen what Connor could do, and had even been on the receiving end of it. He’d never admit it, but he was scared.

And maybe a little turned on.

“Christ, Connor,” Hank muttered and careened to the side a little. Connor turned to right him immediately. “You keep that up, you’re going to make Gavin shit a brick.”

Gavin immediately became defensive. “Don’t be stupid. I just never noticed the plastic prick had become a plastic pervert until now!”

“Similarly, I didn’t realise you were such a fan of alliteration,” Connor replied neutrally. “But given the way you’ve always looked at me, I assumed the advance would not be unwelcome.”

It took Gavin a second to follow his convoluted way of speaking to its conclusion. “What the fuck—?”

“How about this, then? I’ll give you what you want if you give Hank what he wants.”

“Connor!” Hank protested loudly. Connor simply readjusted his hold on Hank again and slowly began walking toward the carpark. “Goddammit, if I end up in jail for fraternising with my subordinates…” He stumbled and winced. “I feel like I’m going to be sick.”

“You’d think you’d know your limits better at your age,” Gavin commented snidely.

If he’d had to hold the door open for much longer, the silent building alarm would have been set off. Gavin was sure Connor was aware of this. He continued following them, in part to make sure they’d be all right, but mostly because he was curious.

“And what the hell do you want from me?”

Connor looked over his shoulder and opened his mouth, but Hank somehow managed to get enough coordination together to whack him over the back of the head. It barely fazed the android, of course.

“Well, _I_ would like to shut you up for a while,” Connor conceded, seeming to realise he was pushing Hank a bit far. He helped Hank climb into the passenger seat of his car before turning back to face Gavin.

Gavin folded his arms and rolled his eyes. “What, are you still mad about…?” Well, there were a lot of things he had to be mad about, Gavin supposed. He wasn’t sure where to start.

“How about we summarise it as treating me like a disposable piece of rubbish, and Hank almost as badly?” Connor replied. He didn’t quite sound mad, and might almost have been pleasant, if it weren’t for the cutting edge in his tone.

Gavin folded his arms a little tighter and looked away uncomfortably. He simultaneously had too much and not enough to say about that. The silence stretched on for a few long seconds.

“I didn’t think you’d be the type to apologise with words,” Connor continued. He looked down to see Hank had managed to put his seatbelt on, and stepped back to close the door. “I’m going to get him something to eat so he can sober up, then we’re going home.”

He stepped closer until Gavin wanted to move back and put distance between them again, but he didn’t. He’d seen him use this tactic during interrogations.

“So do you want to come, or not?”

“What does he want with me, anyway?” Gavin asked, nodding in Hank’s general direction.

Connor shrugged one shoulder. “He finds you attractive.”

Gavin watched the way his eyes flickered to the side and scoffed. “That make you jealous, huh?”

Connor’s penetrating gaze met his once more. “Hardly, with you it’s a purely physical thing. A little like your interest in me, right?”

It seemed they weren’t getting past this point until he admitted it. “Fine! You were built to be attractive and you are. Congratulations!” he spat sarcastically.

Connor raised a brow, but simply turned and made his way to the other side of the car. “Hurry up and get in if you’re coming along.”

Gavin hesitated, and sighed through his nose. He’d gotten tired of the hook-up thing around the time he’d turned thirty, but then, it wasn’t like he had anyone waiting for him at home. And it wasn’t like he had a track record of good decision making to maintain.

Gavin opened the car door just as Connor closed his and started the car. He sat heavily and put his seat belt on, but soon drew one of his knees up to subconsciously create some sort of barrier between them.

As they pulled out of the parking lot, Gavin caught sight of his car. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and told it to drive itself home. He’d figure something out in the morning.

Both Hank and Connor remained silent as they drove along. Gavin only felt confronted by another opportunity to rethink his decision. While Gavin might not find him to be the most attractive person in the world, personality-wise he could have done far worse than Hank Anderson.

It wasn’t long before they were pulling over again. Connor climbed out of the car and crossed the road to the Chicken Feed food truck, leaving the two of them alone.

Gavin took his seatbelt off and shuffled over to the middle seat, so he could lean forward and talk to Hank properly. Hank rubbed his eyes before turning his head to face him as far as he could without moving too much.

“I still don’t have an answer to my question,” Gavin began, and Hank’s eyes flickered downward before meeting his again. “What do you want from me?”

Hank’s face went from pink to red and he turned away. “You don’t have to do anything you don’t want to do. Or anything at all,” he added.

The door opened, and Connor was back with them again already. He handed Hank a brown paper bag, then held out another for Gavin. “Oh, thanks,” he said quietly.

But it soon became apparent Connor was up to speed on their conversation. “You’re going to help me suck Hank’s dick, then I’ll give you something you want. It’s not complicated,” he said as he turned away to start the car up.

Hank made a choking sound on the water he’d just pulled from the plastic bottle. Gavin rolled his eyes at his reaction, but the instincts he’d honed to do his job were telling him there was more to it than just that. Things that might not have made it to the agenda for tonight.

Maybe the real reason Connor was being so forthright and hostile with him was a desire to protect his partner. From embarrassment, rejection. From _him_.

Gavin sat back and put his seatbelt back on so they could get going. “That’s it? Sounds simple enough.”

Connor actually smiled at him. Gavin wasn't sure whether that was a good thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: Hey, remember when you used to be able to stick to the confines of a 1800-2500 word one shot?  
> Also me: The rarepair, it calls to me...


	2. Chapter 2

Hank was looking a lot better by the time they got back to his place. The water and grease seemed to have done something, or maybe his body just had expert level recovery by this point. Either way, now he and Connor were showering and Gavin was standing around awkwardly in the living room with the Saint Bernard staring at him from where he was lying across the room.

He glanced around at the things that filled Hank’s living space—or was it both his and Connor’s now?—and was reminded of his parents’ place a little. _That_ didn’t make this any weirder…

He paused in front of the bonsai, which had shed its leaves for the winter. He rolled his eyes at the nearby vinyl records. That was just pretentious these days. But he did find the fact Hank didn’t just listen to metal interesting.

Gavin continued wandering around the room, until he found a shelf crowded with printed and framed photos. Most of them seemed to be of friends and family, and he even recognised a few people from work once he remembered they hadn’t always been as old as they were now. He saw a picture of Connor wearing something that wasn’t clothing that identified him as an android, and he guessed the significance of it was that it’d been one of the first times he’d been able to choose. At least, neither of them seemed to be the type to take photos for no apparent reason.

Finally he spotted a picture of Cole. He’d been a shy kid, but had seemed pretty bright for his age. They’d only met a couple of times, on the few occasions after Hank had become a single father and hadn’t had any choice but to bring him into the office for the day. Of course everyone who’d been around the precinct since back then was aware of what had happened a few years ago.

Maybe he could understand why Hank drank so much.

Gavin looked up when something felt off, and realised it was because the sound of running water had disappeared at some point. He saw Hank cross the hall from his bathroom to his bedroom with just a towel wrapped around his waist. Connor followed him, but paused in the middle of the hall. Unlike Hank he was butt naked.

Gavin wasn’t sure whether he was surprised or not when he saw Connor’s genitals were just as realistic as the rest of him. He couldn’t help but wonder who had even put effort into that. Was there someone out there with ‘realistic android cock designer’ on their resume?

Connor tilted his head toward the bedroom and Gavin got the hint. He’d had a chance to rinse his mouth out and wash his face before, but had chosen to disappear when the two of them had stepped into the shower together and began to wash each other in a way that was far more intimate than sexual. The fact they were so openly and obviously close gave him a weird feeling, like he was an intruder.

Despite his misgivings, Gavin slowly made his way down the hall. Connor noticed his apprehension, of course. Or, at least, Gavin wasn’t getting any hostile vibes from him now.

Connor gently placed a hand between his shoulder blades and guided him into the room. Hank had already taken a seat on the edge of his bed. He glanced away from them as they entered.

“For some reason I feel a bit overdressed,” Gavin muttered in an attempt to diffuse some of the tension.

“Well, that can be easily fixed,” Connor replied as he ran a finger over the collar of Gavin’s jacket.

He moved to take it off, then let Connor finish removing it. He hung it across the back of the chair tucked under the desk. Gavin found that oddly considerate.

He approached Hank, who still had the towel wrapped around his waist, but Gavin was pulled up short when Connor took hold of his hips from behind. “Don’t get too ahead of yourself, Gavin. If you want to do this, you’re going to have to treat Hank nicely.”

Connor’s hand moved to cover his belt buckle, and his fingertips rested against his junk. Damn it if he wasn’t getting hard from that alone.

“Are you going to behave?”

“Didn’t I already say I would?” Gavin muttered. He saw a flash of yellow out the corner of his eye, and wouldn’t be surprised if Connor was searching his own memory to determine just that.

“Not in as many words, no,” he replied softly.

“Fine, then I’ll try to not be an asshole.”

Connor made a soft sound of amusement, and even Hank had the beginnings of a wry smile now. “I suppose that’s all we can really expect from you,” Connor teased.

The android moved to undo Gavin’s belt, then the button and zip on his jeans. Connor licked a stripe up his neck as he rubbed his hands against Gavin outside his underwear.

Gavin slid a foot back, feeling unstable all of a sudden. Connor’s torso and plastic musculature was solid against him. Connor’s other hand reached around and tugged at the hem of his shirt.

“Take this off.”

Gavin did so, but struggled to pull it up over his head without clipping Connor under the chin. Connor’s hands slid to the waist of his jeans and began to pull them down over his hips.

“You should get comfortable, Hank,” he said lightly.

Gavin’s view was still obstructed by his shirt. Once he’d dropped it to the ground, he looked up to see Hank had shifted to sit against the pillows that were arranged against the headboard. Connor dropped into a crouch behind him as he pulled his pants right down. Gavin went to step out of them, but as soon as he lifted a foot, he felt a pull around his ankles and found himself careening toward the bed frame.

Hank moved surprisingly quickly and caught him under the arms before he could do damage to any of his limbs or joints. “I said I wasn’t going to be an asshole. The least you could do is put a little more effort into trying to not be one either!”

Gavin let himself be pulled up onto the bed, then settled his knees on either side of Hank’s thighs. Connor just continued giving him a bemused look as he left the jeans on the floor and climbed onto the bed as well.

“I just wanted to make sure you weren’t getting bored.”

Gavin shot him a suspicious glare and automatically leaned forward into Hank, who was soft and gentle in comparison. Maybe that’d been part of the shtick all along.

“I can’t believe I have to say this; Connor, stop bullying Gavin,” Hank muttered along with a roll of his eyes. Connor just gave him his most charming smile.

Gavin sighed shortly and pulled the towel away from Hank’s crotch area before resting his weight across his thighs completely. He reached for Hank’s semi-hard dick where it was poking out between his stomach and thighs, but was distracted when Hank reached up to hold the side of his face and neck in one of his large hands.

“Listen, I only fuck around with people I actually like to at least some degree. I’ve come to respect you lately for your work, your change in attitude…” Gavin paused as he listened. He hadn’t really been expecting this. “So if you don’t want to be here with the both of us, we might as well not bother.”

Gavin glanced away, giving that the consideration it deserved. He’d been angry for a long time about the fact Hank had held his rank despite his alcoholism, depression and disciplinary record, since it prevented everyone under him from moving vertically. Then Connor being introduced into the precinct last year had just ratcheted up his feeling of existential dread. No one wanted to feel they were easily replaceable.

But things were different now. There might be more androids on the force these days, but the sudden increase in sentient members of the population had of course led to an increase in crime, too. He no longer felt he was in danger of being replaced, and had found some contentment in remaining at his current rank for the time being. Besides, he could barely manage himself, let alone other people.

Gavin looked Hank in the eye again. As he’d just been reminded, he couldn’t ignore everything Hank had achieved before his life had taken such a major turn. He might be greying, overweight and figuratively splitting at the seams, but Gavin wasn’t any closer to being able to make a claim to perfection.

He didn’t know when the right time and place to express all this was, but he didn’t feel like it was now. So instead of saying anything he leaned forward to plant a kiss against Hank’s lips. Hank only hesitated for a moment before returning it, and then sliding a hand around to rest on his lower back and taking a firmer hold of the back of his neck. Gavin kept it tender for a few moments before getting his tongue involved.

Hank moaned softly into his mouth and Gavin ground his still regrettably clothed erection against Hank’s belly. They pulled back for a few moments to get some air. Hank smiled at him softly.

“Please,” Gavin began, feeling somewhat embarrassed. “I wouldn’t have bothered turning up if I was only interested in one of you. I don’t like Connor _that_ much.”

Both Connor and Hank laughed softly at that. Gavin barely avoided yelping out loud when Connor quickly pulled the elastic waistband of his briefs back and let them snap back against his ass.

“Now _that_ wasn’t very nice,” Connor said, but he seemed to be amused.

Honestly, Gavin wasn’t sure that was much better than him being pissed off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> why are any of you even subscribed to this monstrosity


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me, emerging from my hovel and noticing my calendar now says December instead of September: _“FCK!”_

Gavin returned to kissing Hank, but he heard Connor shuffle over to sit closer behind them. He twitched into Hank slightly when he felt a hand run over his ass, half expecting to be hit again. But instead the android just continued to grope him firmly and press his body closer.

Connor’s fingers ran through the short strands of hair on the back of his head, then when he reached the longer strands on top he gripped them and firmly pulled. Gavin gasped as his head was forced to tilt back. His mouth hung open and he moaned softly as Connor’s lips began to move along his exposed neck and throat.

Connor continued to rise as he kissed up the side of his neck, and then over his cheek and temple. Gavin let his head rest back on his shoulder now that it was in a position where he could do so. The hand in his hair glided down over his neck, shoulder and back.

When Gavin’s hair was released, he let his head drop forward again. Almost immediately Hank pulled him into another kiss. One of Connor’s hands slid around to Gavin’s crotch and fondled his cock through his underwear.

Gavin pulled back so he could breathe for a moment. Hank’s hands moved from his face, down his neck. Gavin’s breath caught when he tweaked his nipples on his way down to rub his thighs.

He looked down when he felt dampness against the tip of his dick, but that soon vanished when Connor collected what hadn’t soaked into his underwear with a swipe of his thumb. Gavin tensed when he felt the waistband of his briefs stretch again, but Connor was just shifting his hand to press at Gavin’s hole instead.

“Is this what you wanted, Gavin? I don’t get tired, I don’t have muscles to get fatigued or cramped from repeated movement in one position.” Connor dragged his thumb over Gavin’s entrance again, the small amount of fluid spreading and making his fingers slide with a more pleasant degree friction.

When he didn’t respond, Connor stopped moving his hand. It seemed he was going to wait for confirmation. Or maybe he was just giving Gavin’s imagination time to truly take on what he’d said.

“Yeah, yes,” he managed to get out. It was a struggle to admit. He really didn’t want to be subject to any more of Connor’s vaguely aggressive smart-assery right now.

“You remember what we agreed?” Connor asked as he shifted to kneel next to Gavin and Hank. So Gavin could move back and put his mouth near Hank’s dick, he assumed.

Gavin looked at Hank as he felt behind him with his hands and feet and began to shuffle backward. Hank looked like he wanted to say something, but the silence continued as Gavin shifted. Connor’s hand slid from its now awkward position to rest on his lower back. It seemed he’d escaped another snap of elastic, for now.

Gavin grabbed Hank by his hips and slid him forward a little to encourage him to spread his legs a bit more and so his stomach wouldn’t be in his way so much. Hank turned even pinker than before and his breath seemed to catch a little.

Gavin rolled his eyes even as he ran a hand up Hank’s hardening length. “Should have figured you were a bottom.” Gavin licked up the underside of his shaft, then wrapped his lips around the head.

Hank tried to huff at him for his remark. “S-speak for yourself.”

Gavin took more of his length into his mouth, since he couldn’t exactly argue with that. Connor’s hand went to his hair again, and forced him to take Hank a little beyond what was comfortable for him. It was far from terrible.

Gavin tried to continue moving his tongue against the underside of Hank’s cock as he looked up as best he could. Connor had draped himself over Hank and was kissing him between his gasps of air. The gentle way he treated Hank definitely contrasted with the firm and unyielding grip he had on Gavin’s head.

Connor pulled back again to let Hank breathe, and Gavin noticed the soft look in his eyes as he waited for his partner to recover. A pang of anguish soon led to a churn in his gut, and Gavin made a muffled noise as he tried to pull back. Connor let up immediately and Gavin moved to pressing his mouth against Hank’s thigh in an attempt to both recover and hide his face.

The last time someone had looked at him like that had been… well, a long time ago. But he’d fucked that good thing up along with everything else in his shit show of a life. He hadn’t expected to be affected by others showing affection for each other like this, but it felt like Hank and Connor were so constant about it.

Gavin glanced up, only to find both of them were staring down at him now. He inhaled deeply as he looked down again.

“You doing ok?” Hank asked as he absently stroked a hand through Gavin’s hair. He was calm and concerned despite the fact his dick was already flushed and leaking.

Gavin opened his mouth with a frown to say of course he was, but the words wouldn’t come out.

Connor shifted from where he was sitting to lean over him again. “I’m sorry, let’s change things up a little.”

Connor’s mouth covered his and his tongue slid into his mouth. It was tasteless and smooth, but felt good anyway. Connor drew back to let him continue recovering his breath.

“I’m sorry too,” Gavin confessed.

Connor tilted his head slightly. “For what?”

“You… you know what!” Gavin replied heatedly.

Connor just gave him another one of those terrifying smiles and shifted into a position from where he could suck the tip of Hank’s dick. Gavin carefully angled his head so he could run his tongue along the underside of his shaft.

“Holy fuck,” Hank whispered. Gavin felt one of his hands rest gently on the back of his neck again.

Connor slid off his head for a moment and leaned down a little further to murmur against Gavin’s ear. “Finish getting undressed. There’s lube in the top drawer over there. I’ll help prepare you if you continue showing Hank a good time.”

Gavin gave a slight nod and sat back, before moving to the edge of the bed and sliding off it. He stepped out of his underwear and looked down at his neglected cock. He couldn’t help but give in to the desire to run his hand over it while he looked inside the bedside table.

He saw there were condoms inside as well, but it seemed he wasn’t going to be needing one right now. And, well, he’d already used his mouth anyway. He was sure the walking forensics lab would have told him if there was something he should know.

He only took the lube, as he’d been told, and tossed it in Connor’s direction. It landed neatly on the bed next to him.

“Are you getting impatient, Gavin?” he asked as he idly ran a hand over Hank’s length, and watched Gavin do the same to himself.

Gavin shrugged one shoulder, but his state was pretty self-evident.

“Then let’s hurry things up a bit. Come sit here,” he said, patting Hank’s thigh.

It took Gavin a second to figure out what he had in mind, but then Hank rested his leg flat on the bed. Gavin straddled it, facing away from him since his ass was probably the point of interest here.

Gavin leaned forward so he was more on his hands and knees, and looked back at Hank and Connor. Connor’s lube covered fingers pressed around his entrance again, and Gavin made a conscious effort to relax so one could slide inside. Hank was staring openly.

Normally Gavin might snap a smart alec response at him, but his recent memory of how tenderly Hank had touched him kept his mouth shut. Not to mention, he wanted Connor to focus on preparing him and not hitting him for being an asshole.

Gavin tried to curve his back and leaned forward a little more, hoping to look more appealing. He did put a reasonable amount of effort into keeping in shape. His job kind of required it.

Connor slid another finger inside him and began to gently move around again. Gavin turned his face forward to give his neck a break, and let his eyes close. He tensed slightly when he felt Hank’s large, calloused hand brush up the back of his thigh and squeeze an ass cheek, but was quick to relax again. He breathed in quickly through his nose when he felt Connor’s fingers move steadily against his prostate.

“Hmm, what is it, Hank? You want to fuck him first?”

“Pfft, like I have enough stamina left after that little lot,” he muttered. “Think I’ll just have to watch.”

“Oh well,” Connor replied quietly, and then began to thrust his fingers inside Gavin, simultaneously titillating him and leaving him wanting more.

Gavin automatically pressed himself back against Connor’s fingers, seeking more. Hank cleared his throat softly from behind him and squeezed his ass again. “It’s, uh, kind of novel to watch someone react like this,” he admitted.

Gavin was expecting Connor to tease him back with something disgustingly mushy, but he remained silent. Given the distraction Connor was providing, it took him a moment longer than it should to connect the dots. While Connor seemed to have accepted the fact Hank had apparently been thirsting after his ass for a while, it seemed he felt threatened by Gavin’s presence. As a human, he could provide Hank with things Connor couldn’t.

Connor withdrew his fingers and pulled against Gavin’s opposite hip until he got the hint he should move over and sit down in front of Connor. The android shifted around so he was kneeling in front of Gavin, then pushed the middle of his chest until he was flat on his back. His head lined up somewhere around the bottom of Hank’s ribcage.

Connor spread Gavin’s legs and shuffled up between them. Gavin watched Connor retrieve the lube again and spread some over his cock with rising anticipation. Hank reached around him, above his head, and squeezed his shoulder again.

Connor slid into him easily and rocked back and forth a little. Then he lifted Gavin’s legs onto his shoulders and pulled Gavin down onto his cock all the way.

As Connor worked up to slamming into him, Gavin couldn’t help but let out a low groan. One hand wrapped into the sheets while the other gripped Hank’s thigh. Connor made a soft sound of amusement, not even breathless from his exhaustion. But of course he wasn’t.

“I can keep going for as long as it takes to satisfy you, Gavin,” Connor said quietly and far too evenly.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Gavin murmured between harsh pants of air.

He felt Hank’s hand bump against his and looked over to see he was jerking himself off. Gavin felt his face warm up even more and swallowed. Connor changed their position slightly and let Gavin’s legs fall back to the mattress. He immediately wrapped them around the android, desperate to have him as close as possible.

Connor continued to deliver hard, well-timed thrusts. Gavin felt his mouth open and his back arch of their own volition as he began to moan with every thrust. “C-Connor, I…”

He heard Hank groan next to him and watched his come splatter over his stomach. Connor reached between Gavin’s legs and helped him along even more. Gavin closed his eyes as he felt his release crash over him. His whole body trembled as he was worked through his orgasm.

Gavin waited until his breaths had slowed down again somewhat before opening his eyes again. He saw Connor was looking at Hank and sucking on his own fingers. It didn’t take him long to realise _what_ was on his fingers. He guessed tasting, or rather analysing, Hank’s come had been Connor’s goal all along.

“Jesus Christ,” Gavin muttered to himself as he stared up at the ceiling.

Connor gently pulled out of him a moment later, then reached over to the nightstand again. Gavin took a tissue from the box he offered and sighed. He was definitely physically satisfied, even if he did feel a bit like a means to an end.

Connor lay down on Hank’s other side and curled up against him like an overgrown cat. Hank’s arm naturally fell around him, as though this was normal and routine for them. Gavin shuffled further up the bed so he could rest his head on a pillow, but Hank’s arm circled around his shoulders as well. Somehow it was more comfortable to rest his head on Hank’s chest.

He could get up and clean himself properly later he decided, before falling asleep.


End file.
